Itachi and Sakura
by TheNinjaMudkip
Summary: Sakura leaqve's Konaha and joins the Akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

Sakura and Itachi

This is my third Naruto fanfic and I think it's really good for my first chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was teased ever since she was eight and at the age 17 she had enough. Her only friend's were Naruto, Hinata and Tenten. Her crush Sasuke alway's made fun of her and was dating her former best friend Ino. She despised Sasuke and Ino and hated them both so she came up with a plan. She was gunna leave Konaha and join the Akatsuki to become stronger. She told her friend's about it "WHAT you can't be serious Sakura they're killer's" Naruto yelled "I know, but when I was little Itachi alway's cared about me and he said that if I wanted to I could join when im older" Sakura explained.

Naruto had nothing to say "Sakura are you sure, if you join the Akatsuki you'll be banned from the village for good" Tenten replied. Sakura smiled "I already talked to Tsunade about it and she said I could as long as i can monitor their actions" she told them. Hinata sighed "i-if you really want t-to go than I s-support you" she said making everyone gasp. Sakura hugged Hinata "oh Hinata thank's" she said gratefull "b-but Hinata" Naruto started "Naruto, she's not a little girl anymore I trust her" Tenten said.

Sakura was more happy "oh Tenten I promise i'll visit, Tsunade said I could, and Itachi said if I join they will not target Konaha anymore and I can vivit you guy's" she explained. Naruto sighed finally giving in "alright, you can go I won't stop you" he said and Sakura tackled him into a hug "that means so much to me comming from you Naruto" she said. Naruto grinned "but. if they ever hurt you tell me and I will make them pay" naruto said seriously.

Sakura smiled at all her friend's "thank's you guy's and please don't tell anyone else, alright I don't want this getting out" she asked. They all knodded "sure, we'll keep it secret for you" Tenten said.

When Sakura got home she started packing her thing's "im going to start a new life" she said to herself. Once she was all pack she took some food with and left her house she still had one more stop before she left. She stopped infront of Kakashi's house and knocked. Kakashi opened the door "I knew you'd come Sakura" he said "then I guess Tsunade told you then" she said and Kakashi let her in.

She sat down on the couch "Sakura what I think your doing is crazy, but I know you'll take care of yourself" Kakashi said to her. Sakura knodded "I know, but Itachi was my only friend when I was yonger and he promised that if I join they would leave Naruto and everyone else alone" she told him. Kakashi sighed "I want you to have something" he said and walked over to a cabnit and pulled something out.Kakashi gave the wrapped parcel to Sakura "do not open it till you get there, alright" Kakashi said and Sakura knodded. Sakura hugged Kakashi "thank's Kakashi your like a father to me" she said.

Once she left Kakashi's she started her way to the gate's of Konaha. But someone stopped her "well, if it isn't forehead girl" Ino teased. Sakura was so used to teasing and it did not bother her anymore "what do you want pig" Sakura replied. Ino growled "listen, can you move please, I need to go" Sakura said moving passed Ino. Ino grinned "were you going, are you finally leaving" she said "yeah I am, to start a new like one without slutty whores like you" Sakura said and and walked away leaving a speechless Ino behind.

Sakura was just passing through the gate's "and were are you going" someone said. Sakura turned around to see Sasuke "none of your biussness Sasgay" Sakura replied. Sasuke frownd "now if you could so kindly leave me alone so I don't have to see your ugly face anymore" Sakura said and started walking again. Suddenly Sasuke was infront of her "what did you say" he said angirly "you heard me now leave" Sakura said puching Sasuke into a tree. She left him there unconsious and left.

When she got far enough from the village she sat against a tree and sighed "great, i don't even know were to go" she said. Then she felt a familiar presence "hello my little cherry blossom" someone said. Sakura grinned "Itachi I know it's you your the only one who calls me that" she replied. Then Itachi appered infront of her with a smirk "ready to go" he asked "oh yeah" Sakura replied. So on they went toward's the Akatsuki base and Sakura's new life.

So what do you think please reply


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi and sakura

This is my second chapter so enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed like they were walking forever, but soon the finally arrived. Sakura looked puzzled "where is it" she asked "you'll see" Itachi said and made a few hand signs. Then within seconds the base appered "we put genjutsu on it so no one will find it" he said to her. They walked to the door and entered. When Sakura looked inside she was surprized to see it so big "wow it looks smaller on the outside" she said to herself.

Itachi led her upstairs were she saw numerous rooms "this one will be your room" Itachi said opening the door. It was nothing to impressive just a bed, a night stand and a dersser. Sakura walked in "you can unpack your thing's and i'll call you when dinner is ready" Itachi said and left. Sakura set her bag of stuff on her new bed and started unpacking. Soon she had everything unpacked and she put her favorite picture beside the night stand by the bed.

It was a picture of her, Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten at her party. Sakura smiled "don't worry guys i'll come visit you soon" she said. Then there was a knock on the door "Sakura dinner's ready" Itachi said and Sakura followed him to the kitchen were everyone else was. Everyone looked at her making her feel uneasy "guys this is Sakura Haruno the new Akatsuki member" Itachi said.

One guy had hair kinda like Ino's "Sakura this is Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Zetzu and Sasori" Itachi said introducing the other Akatsuki member's "hi" she said softly. The other's grinned "so we have a girl member finally awsome" Kisame said. Kisame looked like a shark and had a giant soward on his back. Deidara looked like Ino with his hair and looked really creepy. Tobi had an orange mask on. Sasori looked like Gaara with his red hair. Finally Zetzu looked like a giant venis fly trap.

Sakura took a seat right next to Itachi "so Sakura why did you dye your hair pink" Tobi asked. Sakura sighed "I did not dye my hair it is naturally pink, that's how I got my name Sakura" she told Tobi. Deidara snorted "it's too pink" he retorted making Sakura mad "listen, I am not changing my hair colour wether you guy's like it or not" she said.

Kisame grinned "she's fiesty, I like her already" he said making her blush. After they ate Itachi gave her some new clothes and an Akatsuki cloak. She took a shower and changed into her new clothes and grinned "I don't look bad" she said looking into the mirror. She went over to her bag and pulled out a labtop "now, i'll see if Naruto, Hinata or Tenten are online" she said logging on.

Cherry Blossom has logged on

Cherry Blossom: if any of you guys are on say hi

Ramen/Hinata lover: hey Sakura how's your new life

Cherry Blossom: not bad actually, it's actually quite entertaining

N lover has logged on

N lover: hey Sakura

Cherry Blossom: hey Tenten how goes it

N lover: not bad

Naruto lover has logged on

Naruto lover: hi Sakura are you all at home

Cherry blossom: yes I am, how's Tsunade doing

Ramen/Hinata lover: she's fine if you call sake obssessed fine

Cherry Blossom: lmfao

Cherry Blossom: I gotta go see you guys soon

Ramen/Hinata lover: bye Sakura

N lover: bye

Naruto lover: see ya soon

Cherry Blossom as logged out

Sakura closed her labtop and laughed "oh Naruto you'll never change" she said. There was a knock on her door

"Sakura it's me Itachi the leader want's to see you" he said. Sakura gulped 'oh crap' she thought and got ready to go "this is goint to be a long day" she said.

There's the second chapter the third is comming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi and sakura

Sakura was on her way to the leader's room 'shit I hope I don't make a fool of myself' she thought and opened the door. Sakura walked in "hello Sakura" a myterious voice said "y-you wanted to see me" she said nervously "yes have a seat" he replied. Sakura did what she was told and sat down on the chair "i've heard about you from Itachi, he tells me that you posses quite alot of strength and your one of the best medic's" he said and Sakura only knodded.

Sakura broke the uneasy silence "so umm what should I do" she asked "your going to be on a team with Itachi and Kisame since you know itachi the best" he told her. She knodded "yes sir" she replied "very good you may go now" he told her and she left. When she got out and closed the door she shivered "that was the scariest thing i've ever done in my life" she said to herself and made her way to the kitchen.

She got an apple out of the fridge and ate it "I see you've found our apple's" Deidara said comming into the kitchen. Sakura grinned "hope you don't mind they're my favorite friut" she said taking a bite. Deidara smirked "Itachi told us all about you, that your strong and a good medic" he told her. Sakura blushed "I did train under the Hokage/Sannin Tsunade" she replied. Deidara smirked even more "sound's like your pretty good, how about we spar" he suggested "sure, I don't see why not" Sakura replied.

They went outside and got into fighting poses "just to let you know, im not going easy on you" Deidara told her. She grinned "good, I don't want you to" she said back and charged. Deidara disippered stunning Sakura, but soon she snapped out of it 'trace his chakra' she thought. She closed her eye's and concentrated. Soon she felt him charging at her 'perfect' the thought. As soon as Deidara got close enough she punched im in the stomache. Hard.

Sakura grinned "never let down your guard" she said. But then Deidara disippered in a puff of smoke 'shit it was only a clone' she thought. Suddenly she was up against to tree by Deidara with a kunai by her neck "you sould never let down your guard" he mocked her. Sakura growled and stomped on the ground with all her force and created a large fissure making Deidara lose his balance and Sakura saw this as an oppurtunity and again punched him.This time it was the real Deidara "your stong for a woman" he said painfully "woman are way stronger than most men, but guy's have such big ego's all they care about is themselve's" she said and walked back in. Sakura got to her room and colapsed on her bed with a sigh.

Sakura's POV

"what's with guy's and thinking they're better than girls" I said to myself. I took out my labtop, when a pakage fell from my bag 'that must be the pakage Kakashi gave me' I thought. Since I was here I could open it and when I did I gasped. Inside was a beautiful neclace with a dragon and it was holding an amethyst jewel. I saw a note attached to it so I read it

_Dear Sakura,_

_This is not an ordanary neclace, it has the power to teleport you place's you want to go, put it to good use_

_Love, Kakashi Hatake_

I smiled "thanks Kashi, i'll put it to good use" I said to myself and put on the neclace. I looked in the mirror and it was perfect on me. I went back to my labtop and sent Kakashi an email about the neclace and that I loved it. After I sent him it I checked my mail and had one new message and I opened it. I almost threw my labtop when I saw who it was from. It was from Sasuke so I did'nt bother to read it istead I deleted it. That made me angry "what a jerk I sould get Naruto to beat him up, after all Naruto is stronger than sasuke" I said with a grin.

I could picture it Naruto kicking Sasukes ass that would damage his ego and reputation. I was about to send an email to Naruto to do it when someone came it. I looked up to see Sasori standing there "can I help you" I asked him "you have a mission with itachi and kisame in a few second's" he said. Within seconds I was downstairs not a moment to soon or late for this matter.

Itachi looked at me amused and I glared "well looks like you made it faster than I thought" he said. Then I realized the neclace kakashi gave me "damn it" I swore a little to loud. I blushed "s-sorry about that" I apologized "anyway's let's get on with the mission" Kisame said breaking the akward silence.

We were on our was to the mist when it hit me "ya know we could just teleport there instead of walking" I said. They looked at me like I was nut's "and how would we do that" Kisame asked "with this" I said showing them my neclace. I could tell by there faces at they did not believe me "trust me" I said. They agreed with it 'Kakashi please tell me this will work' I thought "take us to the mist" I said and before I knew it we were in the town of mist.

I grinned "awsome it worked thank you Kakashi" I said. Itachi and Kisame looked shocked "wow it worked" he said. So after we got that settled we continued on our mission. On our way to some guy's house we ran in to someone I really wish we did'nt.

Oh cliff hanger who is it. You'll have to keep on reading


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi and Sakura

this is my fourth chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakuras POV

My eye's widened when I saw who was in the Mist, it was my old team. Kakashi and Naruto I don't mind if they see me but it was Sasuke that bothered me. I don't want him to find out i've joined the Akatsuki so I run and hide taking Itachi and Kisame with me. Kisame looked at me "what was that for?" he asked me. I looked at him "my old team is here and i don't want Sasuke to find out im with you guys" I explained to him.

Itachi grinned and dissippered and I groaned "oh no what is he planning now" I asked almost scared to find out. Kisame was also grinning "he's probably going to toy with your team a little, mainly Sasuke" he told me. Great, just great "damn it Itachi" I swore under my breath. Me and Kisame carefully went back to were I spotted my team and we did not see them. Then Itachi reappered scaring the crap out of me "shit Itachi, don't ever do that again, and what were you doing" I asked.

He smirked "I was just annoying my little brother, he still hates me" he told me. "what about Naruto and kakashi" I asked again "they were just smirking at how angery Sasuke was getting, I take it they know your with us" he said. I knodded "yeah, I told them because I could trust them" I said to Itachi. We then continued on our mission and finally came across the house we were supposed to to go to. I knocked on the door and a huge, and I mean huge guy opened the door.

Itachi told him why we were there and he let us in. I was a little nervous and I guess Itachi knew because he took my hand. I blushed at the sudden contact and looked away. I kept telling myself we were just friends and soon I calmed down. After the guy who's name was Makoti, gave us the parcel we were supposed to get explained what was in the package. Apperently, some thugs from another village were after this package and we were suppose to take it for safe keeping.

Once we left I shivered "man, that Makoti guy was creepy" I said. For some reasom Kisame was smirking at me "why are you smirking Kisame" I asked a little suspicious. Then if it was possibale he smirked even more "I saw how you reacted when Itachi grabbed your hand" he said to me. I was redder than a tomato and avoided looking at Itachi. I cursed silently, why did Kisame of all people have to see that.

The rest of the way back to the base I avoided contact with Itachi "you know Sakura, you can't avoid me all day" Itachi said. Sakura wanted to just die right there and then 'oh god what did I do to deserve this' I thought. Then slowly and hesitantly I looked up at Itachi only to see him Smirking. What is it with people and smirking today, god it was getting really annoying. Once we reached the Akatsuki base, I went up to my room and collapsed on my bed.

Normal POV

Sakura had been in her room almost half the evening reading and writing fanfictions on her labtop. She was getting hungery and decided to start making supper. When Sakura got to the kitchen she saw that Itachi had already started making supper. Sakura was shocked "wow who would have guessed an S-rank could cook" Sakura said joking. Itachi turned around "and so what if I can" he shot back.

Sakura just grinned "I just never thought that someone like you would cook" she told him. Itachi smirked...again "well, there are lots of things about me you don't know" he replied. Sakura's thoughts were wandering about some ' things ' she'd like to know about him. She turned really red at one thing she'd like to know, but she shook it off. Then Kisame just happened to walk in "man Sakura, your alway's turning red whenever Itachi's around" he said grinning.

I just banged my head against the table "if you keep that up your going to get a headache" Deidara said comming into the kitchen. He was right Sakura's head started to throb and she groaned. After supper, which was very good in Sakura's opinion she went back to her room and back to her labtop. When she opened it she looked to see if she got any messages and she did. It was from Naruto and it said:

_Sakura,_

_We saw Itachi in the mist today, and he was really pissing off Sasuke saying things like "im alway's going to be better than you" and "foolish little brother" then he dissippered. Lets just say that Sasuke is still pissed and it's really funny!! Anyway's I just wanted to see how you'r doing so please reply back_

_Love, Naruto Uzumaki_

Sakura laughed at this and replied back to Naruto saying she was fine. when she finished she was really tired and decided to go to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry if this chapter sucked, but i'll make sure that the others are alot better! And thanks for all the reviews so far I really appreciate it


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi and Sakura

Im really loving the review's guy's and here's ch5

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a month since Sakura joined the Akatsuki, and today was one of the day's she gets to go to Konoha to visit her friends. Sakura was so exited, that she woke up really early and got ready. She carefully went to the kitchen, not making a sound cause the others were still asleep, or so she thought. When she got to the kitchen again she saw Itachi "ok im up because I can't sleep anymore, but why are you up?" she asked him.

He turned to her and grinned "im making you breakfast, since I knew you would get up early, and I was right" Itachi told her. Sakura blushed "you sure know alot about me now huh" Sakura asked. Itachi smiled "well you've been here for over a month now" he said. Sakura sighed "but i don't know much about you" she said. Itachi walked up to her and lifted up her chin and kissed her. Sakura was so shocked ' why is he kissing me, does he maby like me ' she thought. When they broke apart Sakura was confused.

She looked at him "why did you kiss me" she asked "because, i've had feelings for you ever since you came to the base and I never knew how to show it" he told her. Then Sakura smiled "you know what" she said and kissed him. When they broke apart she finished "I've had feelings for you aswell" Itachi grinned "good, cause any other guy who touches you beside's your friends, i'll kick their ass" he said to her. Sakura smirked "I would'nt have it any other was" she said and again they both kissed.

Kisame grinned from the door way "hah, I win Deidara, they got together before Sakura went to Konoha" he said to Deidara. Itachi and Sakura broke apart and looked at Kisame and Deidara "you guys had a bet on us" Sakura asked annoyed. Deidara looked annoyed and pissed "yeah, but Kisame wins" he said. Itachi looked just as annoyed as Sakura "what did you bet on" he asked "if I win, Deidara has to do whatever I want, but if Deidara wins, I have to clean his room, but thats no longer a problem because I won" Kisame explained happily.

Itachi sighed "well, Sakura after your done your breakfast, i'll take you to konoha" he said to her. Sakura knodded "ok" she replied. Itachi had made her pancakes, one of Sakura's favorite thing to eat. Sakura smiled at him "how did you know pancakes are my favorite food" she asked. Itachi looked a little giulty "I kinda looked into your diary" he said sheepishly. Sakura looked angry but then calmed down "your lucky I love you other wise, you'd be 6 feet under the ground" she said to him.

Itachi gulped "well this is a first, Itachi getting scared of a girl" Kisame said. Everyone laughed but Itachi "your damaging my pride here" he said. As soon as Sakura finished she got ready to go. She grabbed her bag with her beloved labtop in it and walked out the door. Itachi was leading her on the shortest path to get to Konoha "Sakura, you forgot something" he said to her. She gasped when she realised what she forgot "crap I forgot my neclace Kakashi gave me" she said worried.

Itachi grinned and pulled it out of his pocket "here" he said giving it to Sakura. She sighed out of relief "thanks Itachi" she said kissing him on the cheek. Itachi then realized something "why don't you use it to teleport yourself to Konoha, i'd be alot faster" he suggested. Sakura shook her head "nah, i'd rather you lead me there" she said to him. Itachi smiled "I love you too" he said to her making Sakura blush "by the way, how long are you going to be staying a konoha" he asked.

Sakura shrugged "don't know I never really thought about it" she replied. Then she got an idea "why don't you come to the village with me" she asked. Itachi looked at her like she was nuts "I can't, people still hate me" he said Sakura grinned "go in a disguise"

she said. Itachi was actually considering it and sighed "fine, i'll go" he said making Sakura happy. Itachi had transformed into a guy with orange hair brown eye's shorts and a t-shirt "good now to come up with a name for you" she said.

After a while they decided his name would be Tyson. When they reached the Konoha gate's the guards let her and Tyson aka: Itachi inside the village. The first place she was going to go to was the Hokage Tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again I don't think this is one of my best chapters and im running out of ideas. People who review, please give me some ideas what could happen when she's in Konoha, i'd really appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi and Sakura

Thanks for the reviews, I got some really good idea's and sooo here's ch6

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sakura and Itachi were walking towards Hokage Tower, they ran into someone. And that someone was Ino...oh joy. Ino smirked "well well well look who's back" she said. Sakura frowned "buzz of pig, I have more important stuff to worry about than what you have to say" Sakura said smugly. Ino growled and looked up at Itachi "who are you, her boyfriend or something" Ino said. Itachi looked at Ino "as a matter of fact I am" he replied. Ino was pissed that Sakura had a boyfriend "and what's your name" Ino asked. Itachi sighed "why sould I tell you, Sakura told me how much of a bitch you are" he said to her.

If Ino was not pissed before she sure was now "me im a bitch, how dare you" she yelled at Sakura. Sakura was not phased by her anger at all "yep you are, and were's your loser boyfriend Sasuke" she asked. Ino then slapped Sakura across the face, but again Sakura was'nt phased "is that all you got" she said to Ino. Ino was fuming now "you, you, you are mean" was all Ino could say. Sakura started laughing "not only are you weak, but your come backs suck aswell" she replied. Ino was about to start yelling again when Sasuke was walking towards them.

Ino ran to him "oh Sasuke, Sakura and her boyfriend were being mean to me" she whined. Sakura snorted "ya well anyway's me and Tyson have to see Tsunade now, it was nice talking to you Ino" she said and Itachi laughed. He looked at her "well should we get going Saku" he asked "let's" Sakura replied and her and Tyson, walked away. Itachi kissed her "you sure are strong, both physically and mentially" he told her. Sakura grinned "well it just comes naturally for me I guess" she replied. As soon as they reached the Hokage Tower they saw Naruto.

Sakura grinned "yo Naruto, long time no see" Sakura said making Naruto look. Before Sakura knew what was happening, she was tackled. She looked to see Naruto "we missed you so much Sakura" he said smiling. Sakura got up "nice to see you too" she replied. Naruto looked at Tyson "who's this" he asked "this is Tyson, but really its Itachi, do not tell anyone ok" she whispered into his ear. Naruto nodded and looked at Itachi "you better take care of her, and if anything happenes to her I swear on my life, i'll kill you" Naruto said.

Itachi grinned "don't worry Naruto, I would not let anything hurt my Saku" he said and kissed Sakura. Naruto gasped "y-you two are together" he asked "yep" Sakura replied. Naruto decided to go with Itachi and Sakura to see Tsunade. When they reached her office, they knocked "come in" someone said said from inside. Sakura opened the door and entered when she was suddenly in a bone crushing hug..Literally. Sakura winced "Tsunade..your...crushing...me.." she said making Tsunade let go. Tsunade smiled at Sakura "welcome back Sakura, and you too Itachi" she said.

Naruto looked confused "how did you know Tyson was Itachi" he asked. Tsunade looked at Naruto "im a Sannin and The Hokage I could tell right away" she explained. She turned to Itachi "I take it your treating Sakura well right" she asked Itachi and he nodded "im treating her well Hokage" he replied. Tsunade grinned "good to hear that, and how are you Sakura" she asked. Sakura smiled "im fine Tsunade, how are you" she said "im fine aswell, how is your training comming along" Tsunade asked Sakura. Sakura grinned "it's going great" she replied.

As soon as they left the Hokage Tower Naruto decided to go to Ichiraku for some ramen and asked Itachi and Sakura if they wanted to come. They said no and Naruto shrugged "oh well more for me" he said and ran to Ichiraku's. Sakura sighed "some things never change" she said "so I take it Naruto is obsessed with ramen" Itachi said. Sakura nodded "ever since he was a genin" she replied. They decided to go to the park to relax. They sat down under and giant cherry blossom tree. Sakura looked at all the kids running around and having a good time.

Seeing that made Sakura happy "just think, in a few years there's going to be little Uchiha babies running around the Akatsuki base" Itachi said. Sakura choked on some of the drink she had "w-what" she asked. Itachi nodded "yeah, when I marry you" he replied. Sakura was shocked "well, umm yeah" was all she said. Just then Sasuke was walking up to them "great, here comes more trouble" Sakura said. Itachi decided to pull Sakura on his lap "what are you doing" Sakura asked "putting you on my lap" Itachi replied.

Sakura blushed "I see you found a boyfriend Sakura" Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him "what does it matter to you" she replied. Sasuke looked at Tyson "who are you" he said "im Tyson, Sakura's boyfriend and you must be Sasuke, oh yes Sakura's told me many things about you, and from what i've heard your a pansy ass jerk" he said to Sasuke. Sakura then bursted out laughing "what are you laughing at you little whore" Sasuke said to Sakura. Now Sakura was mad "what did you just call me" she said to Sasuke. He looked at her "you heard me" he replied.

Before Sasuke knew what was happening Itachi had him against the trunk of the tree by his neck. Itachi glared at Sasuke "you say one more thing like that to her and i'll kill you she is not a whore you pansy ass, if anything Ino's the whore, I bet you never even knew Ino was sleeping with other guy's" he aid to Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked "what" he said "I could tell instantly just by the was she acted that she's been seeing other guy's behind your back" Itachi said. Even Sakura was shocked "wow just when you think ya know somebody" she said.

Itachi let go of Sasuke "if you don't believe me, follow her when she goes out and then you'll believe me" he said. Sasuke looked shocked as ever "how do I know your not lying" he said. Itachi sighed "follow her and you'll see" he said and picked up Sakura. Sakura gasped "w-what are you doing" she asked "taking you home, it's getting late" he replied and dissipered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So tell me what you think, and thanks for the reviews, i'll have ch 7 up soon


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi and Sakura

This is my seventh chapter, im almost finished the story

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they reached Sakura's house, she started to make supper. She decided to make some pizza (one of my favorite foods) "what do you all want on your pizza?" she asked Itachi. He thought about it "i'll have pepperoni and mushroom" he replied. Sakura grinned "those are my favorite pizza toppings too" she said. Once the pizza was done, they decided to watch a movie while eating. They decided to watch National Treasure "I love this movie" Sakura said. It was getting to the part were Ben was at his father's looking at the Decloration of Independance, with is girlfriend and friend, when the phone rang.

Sakura paused the movie and answered the phone "hello" _"hello Sakura, this is Tenten" _"oh hey Tenten, how are you doing" "_good, i've missed you Sakura" "_I missed you too, how about we hang out together tomorrow" "_suer i'd like that, so see you tomorrow" _"ok bye" Sakura said and hung up. She sat back down on the couch with Itachi "were haning out with Tenten tomorrow" she told him. He just knodded "fine with me, i've never met her before" he said. Sakura smirked "lets just say she's a woman who loves her wepons...and you never want to get her mad" she said.

Itachi shivered "thanks for the tip" he said "no problem" Sakura replied. Once the movie was over Sakura was fast asleep and Itachi smiled. He brought her to her room and decided to clean up a little. When morning came Sakura felt a pair of arms around her, so she turned to come face-to-face with a sleeping Itachi. She smiled and slowly got up so that she did not wake him up and went to the bathroom to have a shower. Once she finished she got changed into some cleaner clothes, when she felt someone other than Itachi's chakra.

She took the kunai she always had hidden under the towels in the bathroom and slowly opened the door. She looked around "I-Itachi are you-" but she was cut off by someone covering her mouth, when suddenly everything went black. Itachi heard Sakura and decide to see if she was ok "Sakura are you ok?" he asked and got no reply. He looked in her room when he felt someone's chakra other than Sakura's, and he knew who's it was "Sasuke" he said darkly and dissippered.

When Sakura woke up, she felt pain in her head "owww" she said. She looked around and it was pitch black "i-is anyone here?" she called out "well I see you finally woke up" someone said from the shadows. Sakura knew that voice and growled "Sasuke, were the hell am I" she yelled. Sasuke laughed "and why would I tell you that" he said "because i'll kick your ass if you don't" she said back. Then she heard Sasuke's foot prints coming closer and Sakura closed her eye's. When she opened them again Sasuke was right in front of her "ahhhh" she screamed and jumped back as far as she could.

Sasuke laughd again "you really are a coward" he said "what do you want with me" Sakura demanded. Sasuke smirked "I know that Tyson is really Itachi, and that he'll come and save you, a perfect oppertunity to kill my lousy brother" he said. Sakura had tears in her eye's, but they were'nt tears of fear or sadness, they were tears of anger. She stood up "Itachi is a million times better than you, you'll never kill him" she yelled. Sasuke had Sakura by her throat "what did you say, your a traitor for joining him" Sasuke said. Sakura smirked "what does that make you, an even bigger traitor than me, because you went with Orochimaru and almost killed Naruto" she said back.

Now Sasuke was pissed "at leaset when I joined the Akatsuki, they signed a treaty with the village and left Naruto alone, Orochimaru just kills for the fun of it, Itachi has to because Pein tells him to, and even then he sometime's say's no" she said again. Sasuke growled "he killed our clan" he said back "he only did it to save you" Sakura said. This made Sasuke shocked "he told me how much they always shuned you, so he killed them so you could live a life with no expectations but your own, so you could live a life with no pressure" she explained.

Sasuke looked at her "is-is it really true" he asked "yes little brother, it is true" Itachi said appering from no where. Sasuke looked at Itachi "Then when you killed them, why did you say I had to kill you when my hatred is strong enough" he said. Itachi sighed "I only said that so you would have something to feul your desire to become strong, I just never thought you would become evil" he explained. Sasuke was confused "I also told you to kill me because I knew when you got older you'd seek me out and when you've found me I would explain everything, and by that time I had no dout that you'd be just as strong as me, just like you always wanted" Itachi finished explaining.

A for the first time in many years he did something he would never of done...(get ready people, Sasuke's about to get very oc you have been warned!!). Sasuke hugged Itachi (w00t!!). Tears were running down Sasuke's face "thanks big brother" he said. Itachi smiled "why don't we say we become brothers again" Itachi asked. Sasuke smiled "I would'nt have it any other way" he replied. Sakura was even in tears "this is the sweetest thing I have ever experienced" she said happy that Sasuke finally knew the truth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YES!! this is my favorite chapter of all!! Im sorry if I made Sasuke oc, but Sasuke's alot better when he's not an ass. SO tell me what you think!!


	8. Chapter 8

Itachi and Sakura

This is my final chapter!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a month since Sasuke discovered the truth about his clan and lets just say he's a whole lot happier. As for the Akatsuki the Leaf had become the best of allies, along with Suna of corse. Sakura decided to stay with the Akatsuki, but make daily trips to the Leaf with the neclace she got from Kakashi. The Akatsuki were'nt feared by Suna or Leaf, anymore, and they were welcome. Sakura and Itachi were still happy together exept for the ocasional fight every now and then. But hey, which coulpe or married couple don't argue every once and a while.

Sasuke had met someone named Nina on his mission and they fell in love. Nina and Sakura became best of friends along with Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten. It was'nt long before Itachi and Sakura were getting married. Sakura was pacing "im soo nervous, right now" she said "don't be Sakura, it can't be that bad" Tenten said. Sakura grumbled "your not the one who's getting married" she replied. Tenten grinned "maby not but I am in a few months" she said.

Sakura smirked "bout time Neji proposed" she said and Tenten agreed. A few hours later and Sakura was in her dress and about to go down the isle. Sasuke was her escort down the isle "you ready Sakura" he asked and Sakura gulped "ready as i'll ever be" she replied.Itachi was already at the place they get married (don't know what it's called). Sakura smiled at Itachi as she went down the isle and he smiled back. Soon she was right infront of him "you look beautiful" he whispered and she blushed. Yes even thought the've been together for a while, she still blushes around him.

A few months after they got married Sakura discovered she was pregnant. Itachi and everyone else was happy that a new generation of Uchiha's are going to come. Even thought Sakura was pregnant she still went on small mission's. It was'nt long before she went into labour and had a beautiful baby boy who they named Kenji. Itachi and everyone else were happy that a new Uchiha was born. Soon Sakura was pregnant again and little Kenji got a little sister named Naomi. It was'nt long after that when Tenten and Neji had gotten married and also had a little girl who they named Teja.

Kenji, Naomi and Teja became best friends, and so had their parents. Sasuke and Nina also got married a few years after. Sakura and Itachi moved into the Uchiha mansion with Sasuke and Nina as soon as the kids started driving the rest of the Akatsuki nuts. Nina and Sasuke had twin boys named Chris and Kai. Kenji was just like his father and Naomi was aswell. Sakura groaned "why can't one of them be like me" she said. Itachi smirked "maby we should make more hmm" he said making Sakura blush. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother "your a pervert Itachi" he said.

Itachi grinned "yeah so i've been told" he replied. Sakura grinned at Itachi "now that I think of it you are a really big perve, have you been haning around Jiraya?" Sakura asked and Itachi smirked "maby" he said. Sakura groaned and started banging her head on the wall. Then Naomi came "mommy, why are you banging your head on the wall" she asked. Sakura sighed "ask your father" she replied. So Naomi walked up to Itachi "why are you making mommy bang her head daddy?" she asked. Itachi grinned and picked up Naomi making her giggle. Naomi was laughing like crazy "d-daddy please s-stop i-it" she laughed out. Itachi smirked "only if you..." he whispered the rest into Naomi's ear.

Naomi grinned "alright daddy" she replied and went up to Sakura. Naomi looked up at her mother "daddy wants to know if you'll have supper with him tonight" she said. Sakura grinned "why does'nt daddy tell me himself" she said. Itachi grinned and walked up to Sakura "will you have dinner with me tonight?" he asked oh so sweetly. Sakura smiled oh so sweeyly "why yes, that would be lovely" she replied and kissed him. Naomi groaned "eww mommy and daddy are kissing" she said and ran to her room. Sasuke sighed "why don't you guy's get a room" he said "oh Sasuke your no fun" Nina said and started to kiss Sasuke. Just then Naruto just happen to run in and grinned "well, well, well, I see you guys are busy" Naruto said.

They all broke apart and looked at Naruto and they all started to turn red. Sasuke glared at Naruto "get lost you dope" he said (well actually more like yelled). Naruto smirked "and what if I don't" he said. Naruto did not notice that Sakura was right beside him "if you don't want to meet my fist again, I suggest you leave" Sakura said so innocently. Naruto gulped, remembering the last time he pissed of Sakura "bye" he said and ran with such speed that Lee would be proud of. Sakura grinned "mommy, daddy, guess what, guess what" Kenji said running down the stairs. He had a big smile on his face "what is it Kenji" Itachi asked "look what i can do" he said and his eyes turned red with black dots.

Sakura and Itachi grinned "well, it looks like you learned to whield the Saringan" Sakura said "yay, i can't wait to show all the kids at the academy tomorrow" he said all happy. Kenji started going out the door "and were do you think your going" Sakura said. Kenji grinned "I want to show Narata that I can use the saringan" he said and dissippered into a puff of smoke. Sakura looked at Itachi "you taught him that did'nt you" she said to him. Itachi grinned "he wanted to learn how to do it so I showed him how, I just never thought he'd get the hang of it so fast" Itachi said.

That evening, Naomi got sick and cancelled Itachi and Sakura's plan to go out for dinner. Sakura had made some tomato soup, Naomi's favorite, but Sasuke had eaten it all. Sakura gasped "Sasuke, that was for Naomi" she said. Sasuke grinned sheepishly "sorry Sakura but I love tomato's" he said. Sakura rolled her eyes "yeah I know" she said and made some more soup and made sure Sasuke did not eat this bowl. Life was great and Sakura would'nt have it any other way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YES!! Im finally done!! This was by far the hardest chapter to make, but i hope you liked it. BTW Narata is Naruto and Hinata's daughter, she's Kenji's age. Sorry if the ending sucked a little, but overall it was a good chapter! Please read and review!!


	9. Not a chapter but plese read

Hey People!! I was just wondering if you'd like me to make a sequel to this story. If so what should it be about? If you want me to make a sequel, please tell me and give me some idea's

Itachi Uchiha's Girl!!


End file.
